


Killer Queen

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [21]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She couldn't afford to be fussy in her line of work.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> AU Assassin Maeve

Mauve twirls a bullet with a four-leaf clover carved on it in between her fingers. It was her good luck charm, the only bullet she had left from taking out her first target many years ago. 

She's thinking about her new target, how to take him out; she doesn't need to know or cares why someone wants him dead, all that matters is someone does, and they are willing to pay a fuckload of money for it. 

In her line of work, the money was all that mattered.


End file.
